1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to apparatus for generating hydrogen, more specifically to the internal construction of the pressure vessel of such a generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is a well-known process to obtain hydrogen from the disassociation of water by electrolysis. Hydrogen generators using this principle generally employ a pressurized container in which the electrodes are situated and the oxygen and hydrogen gases are collected separately. U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,382 represents an important improvement in the generation and purification of hydrogen. The novel pressure vessel of this patented generator includes a tank member which is hermetically secured to a closed top member. A controlled volume of electrolytic solution is maintained in the tank during operation. The hydrogen electrode (cathode) comprises a cylindrical probe member which is mounted in the center of the tank. An open-ended, cylindrical screen oxygen electrode (anode) surrounds the hydrogen electrode. The electrodes are spaced by a plastic cylindrical sleeve member and a woven asbestos sleeve cover.
The pressure vessel of the patented generator has been found to have several drawbacks. First, an appreciable electrical flow from the anode to the internal wall of the pressure vessel has resulted in reduced efficiency of the generator. Second, the approximate 1/4 inch space between the anode and cathode has resulted in a relatively high resistance to current flow between anode and cathode. By reducing the space between anode and cathode, the generating capacity of the generator can be improved by increasing the current flow for a given voltage. The high resistance has also caused the generator to run at elevated temperatures thereby reducing the life of the asbestos screen and other internal components. Third, the vessel interior surface is continuously exposed to a 18% solution of sodium hydroxide, oxygen and hydrogen. It has been found that these substances corrode and otherwise tend to deteriorate the interior surfaces of the pressure vessel.
It is the purpose of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages while maintaining the many advantages of the generator pressure vessel of U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,382.